The Needless Jinchuriki
by The Next Kitsune
Summary: After the Explosion at Simeon. Adam Blade and co. find themselves sealed into Naruto. Will he use there power for or against Konoha? Naru/Harem NOT A YAOI! and a shocker! Riru never slept with Archlight!
1. The Sealing!

**What's up, loyal readers The Next Kitsune here with my second Naruto/Needless crossover fic! This was orginally going to be a challenge but i figured what the hell? Here's the first chapter. Archlight will have a fear thats very logical to me in this story.**

**Disclaimer: TNK does not own Naruto or Needless.**

**(Needless universe)**

**'BOOM'**

An explosion happend at a tall building in the center of this massive crater. Simeon Pharmaceutical had just exploded due to the supposed final battle between Adam Blade and Adam Archlight. But, now everyone present was caught in the explosion. When the smoke cleared the remaining people looked for the scattered or charred remains of the heros and villians but without sucess. Very few people claim to have seen a pportal and claimed it to be The Seconds intervention that save both the heros or the villians.

**(Narutoverse)**

"Minato! You can must reconcider this!" The former Sandiame Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi pleaded with the Yondiame.

"It must be done Hiruzen or Konoha will be destroyed!" Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash, said as he prepare to make the toughest choice in his life. "Beside I plan on using Na-" His mini explanation was cut short as the Sandiame knocked him out.

"Sorry, Minato, but Natsuki and Naruto will need there mother and father. Especially, Naruto, since Im sure you chose him." he said as he took Naruto from the crib instead of Natsuki.

**(On the frontline 5 minutes later)**

"Seal!" the aging former hokage shouted as he prepared to seal the Demon Fox away. As the hand of the Shinigami reached Kyuubi a portal opened and the Shinigami grabbed whatever had came out. After the Shingami sealed whatever he had caught away,and he faded back to his realm with a soul to devour.

"..."

"..."

"..."

**"..."**

Everything went silent, yes even the Kyuubi was stunned silent at what had happened. It was then Kyuubi decided to rampage some more.

At the end of the day Kyuubi was sealed into the Yondiames daughter Natsumi, and the Yondaime had requested to be left alive, the god of death agreed.

"My daughter Natsumi is the savior of this village! She is the JAIL thats holds the prisonor!' The Yondaime declaired as he raised said child over his head in pride. As for Naruto, with a gem in his forehead, it will be another 12 years before he starts to have a normal life.

**-END-**

**Its not my most fluid start of a story but its a pretty good start for now. the people that were sealed away by the Sandaime are in the next chapter...if your suprised well i did a good thing then...In anycase NONE of my stories are forgotten... its just im still having trouble fing inspiration for it my muse hasn't been talking to me lately. So im taking a small break only a couple days as of right now. Enjoy the Needless Jinchuriki! O and Srry for the very short chapter. If i missed any details like how the sealing went. Flashbacks are going to be used.**

**The Next Kitsune**


	2. His Departure

**What's up, Loyal Readers! The Next Kitsune here,with chapter 2 of 'The Needless Jinchuriki!' There**

_"My daughter Natsumi is the savior of this village! She is the JAIL thats holds the prisonor!' The Yondaime declaired as he raised said child over his head in pride. As for Naruto, with a gem in his forehead, it will be another 12 years before he starts to have a normal life._

**[Story Start]**

**12 years later**

Its been 12 years since the Kyuubis sealing, it is also the Kyuubi festival. Everyone knew of the failed sealing of the 3rd, and decided to vent their feelings about the attack against the Uzumaki brat. after hitting a dead end, Naruto tried to use his power to escape It..didnt work as well as he thought and end up beaten yet again.

**{Konoha Medical Center For Ninja}**

**[Room 356]**

_'Great no matter how many times I try to control my power I still end up here' _Naruto Uzumaki thought as he gained conciousness.

Naruto Uzumaki is about 5'8, grey bowl cut hair, dark blue eyes, with an athletic build... that is when he's alone. When he's running from the mobs or in public, he looks like the current Hokage, the Yondiame... with whisker Naruto was getting ready in which was black pants with a gray cross on the outside of each leg. A black trenchcoat with gold crosses on the collar and his sunglasses.

He was just about out the door, when one of his fathers advisors walked through the door. Shimura Danzou, former teammate of the 3rd Hokage, current advisor to the Yondaime, Leader of the Root ANBU, and Narutos surrogate grandfather .

"So Naruto, how long will you continue to use your bastard fathers image?" Danzou asked. "Not much longer im leaving Konoha to get stronger and destroy this place." Naruto responded as they walked to the check out desk. "As an advisor to your _father _I would be against it. Be but as your grandfather I say go for it and be the strongest you can." Danzou said with a genuine smile. Naruto smiled back. "Thanks jiji, and in 'Konohas place a stronger village will stand, and you will be its kage.'" Naruto said in an respectful tone as they walked up to the front desk.

"Ah Danzou-sama welcome! signing out now Naruto-sama?" the Check Out nurse asked the pair. "Yes I am Ako-chan, but im sure you'd like to accompany me on a date tonight?" Naruto asked with his lady killer smile. "Maybe another time Naruto-kun. I'm sure Danzou-sama and you have much to dicuss."

"That we do Ako-chan, that we do." Naruto said as he kissed her hand.

**{Konoha Front Gate}**

"Goodbye, and get stronger my grandson." Danzou said to Naruto as he waved goodbye to him. Knowing that his adopted grandson would bring Konoha to its knees.

**END**

**AN: Yes, Im back, and no im not dead! so stop! Its just looking for a job is tough enough without doing extra schooling for a job thats most likely not gonna workout for me. I'll try to update my stories the best i can but it will be a few weeks inbetween each update at best. Im srry this one took to long. Forgive me for I am.**

**The Next Kitsune**


	3. Zenchō no Tsuki appears!

**Whats up, loyal readers! Chapter 3 of Needless Jinchuriki! Yes! Danzou is Narutos family in this! The Yondaime protected him... but... just barely. This is where the story gets better. An OC organization makes its first ever appearence! So happy. So lets get into it!**

**Story Start**

**[6 years later]**  
><strong>[Hi no kuni]<strong>

In the land of Hi no Kuni theres a group of four people traveling. Their destination, Konohagakure No Sato. Their goal, its destruction from the inside out.

The first was female. She is 5'12 ,has purple hair that reaches down to the top of her ass, and light brown eyes. She is wearing a black shirt with a preachers cross on it , and knee length shinobi shorts, and shinobi sandals. She has a slim figure accented by DD-cup breasts. Her name is Riru. Most of her features are covered by a black cloak with the prechers cross on the back.

The second was female. She is 5'8, has dark blue hair, and a blue eyes. She is wearing a black tank top with the preachers cross on it and a pair of shinobi pants, and shinobi sandals. She has a slim figure accented by D-cup name is Eve. She was wearing the same coak as Riru.

The third was female as well. She is 5'9 has dark blue hair, and blue green eyes. Shes wearing a black shirt with the same preachers cross, and mid thigh length shorts, and shinobi sandals. She has a slim figure accented by D-cup breasts. Her name is Setsuna. She is also doning a black cloak with the preachers cross on the back.

The final figure was male. He is 5'9, has silver colored hair, and one red orange eye while the other was wrapped in bandages. He is wearing a black jacket, with a high collar and black shinobi pants, and shinobi sandals. He has an athletic build. His name _was_ Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto but he _now_goes by only one name, Kurama.

They are part of an organization called Zenchō no Tsuki.  
>They are an organization that have been around, as long as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has been decared dead four years ago.<p>

**[Flashback 4 years ago]**

**[Zenchō no Tsuki hideout]**  
><strong>[Living Area]<strong>

**(Quick legend for this part. ( ) is the tv.)**

****_**(We interupt Kunoichi Mud Wrestling to bring you breaking news!) **the newscaster said. __"Damn it!" Adam Blade said as he was starting to enjoy the match. "Kurama, Eve, guys, get in here!" he yelled as he was really annoyed by the newsbreak. __Kurama and the others made their way to the living area of the hideout. "Whats the matter now, Blade?" Eve sighed. Not suprised by Blades outburst. __"A damn newsbreak!" Blade yelled. Kuramas eye widened in shock. "Which village?" Kurama said in a calm voice.___

_**(We are going live to Konohagakure no Sato with the Yondiame Hokage Minato Namikaze about the search for his son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.)**__The newscaster explained. Kurama smiled. "Turn it up Blade." he said. "Ok." Blade said as he turned the volume up on the TV.___

**(I have gathered the village of Konohagakure no Sato to announce that, Im calling off the search for my son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. With the efforts of everyone from my student Kakashi Hatake to my personal ANBU guards. We have unfortunately came up empty in every search attempt. It was either continue with a fruitless search or accept reality and declare my only son dead. After listening to my wife, Kushina Uzumaki, beg that I continue the search a year ago in hopes that we would find him. So today, unfortunately, I declare my son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, dead. We will be holding a funeral service when we feel ready its time. Thank you for your time everybody.) **The Yondaime said as he walked inside the hokage tower.

Kurama smiled a genuine smile. His former self was offically dead. He could put his plans for Konohagakures destruction into motion. "Blade." Kurama said. tell Disc everything is according to plan." He said as he started to turn the tv off.

_**(I miss you big brother.)**_Kurama heard Natsumi say as she entered the tower close behind her mother. Kurama turn off the TV and smiled.

**[Flashback end]**

The Yondaime finally decided to have the funeral service for his son. He unknowingly hired, Kurama,the Leader and Preacher of the Infamous Zenchō no Tsuki. Of course, Kurama jumped at the chance.

As they walked farther down the road, the familiar walls of Konohagakure no Sato started to appear above the horizon. Kurama put his sunglasses on, and smirked. "Alright ladies, showtime!"

**-END-**

**Zenchō no Tsuki -Moon of Omens - an organization created by Kurama(Naruto) to either provide fortune or cause chaos to those who cross their path.**

**Members Introduced so far:**

**Kurama aka Naruto:**

**Rank: S-Rank**

**Abilities: Unknown**

**No flee on sight order**

**Adam Blade:**

**Rank: S**

**Abilities: Zero**

**No flee on sight order**

**Eve:**

**Rank: S**

**Abilities: Doppleganger**

**No flee on sight order**

**Riru:**

**Rank: S**

**Abilties: Phychokinesis**

**No flee on sight order**

**Setsuna:**

**Rank: S**

**Abilities: Speed**

**No flee on sight order**

**I hope this chapter satisfies the masses for now. This chapter was actually a suprise for me. I didnt really expect to get this chapter done til after The Avatar and the Raijin!. But I just had to get this one out please enjoy!**

**Next chapter!: The Preacher Arrives!**


	4. Kurama makes his presence known

**Whats up, loyal readers! The Next Kitsune here with yet another chapter of Needless Jinchuriki! This fic seems like my personal favorite. I know im supposed to update most of my fics but I personally like this one.**

**Ok now on to the harem! Im not reveling the harem til Naruto,Eve, Riru and Setsuna are among the ranks of Konohas ninjas which will be next chapter. BUT I will NOT revel that Tsunade is part of the harem at all that would be crazy.**

**Oh, before I forget by Preacher I dont mean it literally. I mean it like how Blade was considered a Priest by Cruz. I will also call Naruto, Kurama, from the funeral service onward. Like the final nail in the coffin so to speak.**

**Another thing i forgot to mention about Zenchō no Tsuki. To keep the Yondaime away from Zenchō no Tsuki. Iwa, along with Kumo, Kiri, and Suna started rumors that they were apart of Akatsuki. But as you know from the last chapter it didnt work.**

**Disclaimer: TNK does not own Naruto or Needless. They belong to their respective creators.**

**Disclaimer2: TNK does not own any songs used in this fic. Those rights belong to the band/artist.**

**Disclaimer3: TNK does not endorse smoking... its bad for you.**

**Track list:**

**Ghostbusters Theme**

**yea thats it for this chapter track list**

**Story Start**

_**The Yondaime finally decided to have the funeral service for his son. He unknowingly hired, Kurama,the Leader and Preacher of the Infamous Zenchō no Tsuki. Of course, Kurama jumped at the chance.**_

_**As they walked farther down the road, the familiar walls of Konohagakure no Sato started to appear above the horizon. Kurama put his sunglasses on, and smirked. "Alright ladies, showtime!"**_

**[Continued]**

The girls smiled. "So Kurama-kun..." Riru started. "Harmless or Powerful?" She asked as she hung on his shoulder with a smile. Kurama smirked. "Powerful." Eve, Setsuna, and Riru nodded "As you wish, Kurama-sama" They said in unison. As they dashed ahead Naruto stayed back til they were halfway to the gate. He started to walk at a slower pace. "Enterance to the village..." he heard a voice in his head. Naruto stopped half way to the gate as the girls were stopped at the gate.

**{Village Gate}**

For the 'Immortal Chunin' Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, guarding the gate was the perfect job for them. They as lazy as any male of the Nara clan, and they barely had any work to do. Today was a good day for them, barely any foot traffic going in and out of the village. Just another great day.

Izumo noticed three figures walk up to the gate. "hmm?" he questioned to himself. As three women passed by a sleeping Kotetsu, Izumo stopped them. "Excuse me, ladies!" Izumo got their attention, and flashed his best smile at them. "Have papers and reason for coming to Konohagakure no Sato?" he asked with a smile. the girls looked at each other, and Riru replied, " We were sent by Kurama-sama to check for any abnormal activity... Aside from your ninjas techniques." she said in a serious tone.

'Kurama? I guess thats the guy the Yondaime told everyone about.' Izumo thought to himself. Izumo smiled. "So I guess he sent you girls ahead as a precaution?" he asked. Setsuna smiled. " Hai, hes a little worried something may happen, so you must understand his concern." Izumo gained a look of understanding. "Ah yes of couse. Please feel free to check ahead for Kurama-san, Im sure this village is safe enough for him." he said.

As Izumo went inside the gatekeeper station, Eve gave Naruto the signal that enterance has been gained.

**[With Kurama/Naruto]**

"Enterance to the village..." he heard a voice in his earpiece. Naruto stopped half way to the gate as the girls were stopped at the gate. Naruto saw the signal Eve gave, and smiled. "Enterance to the village gained." Naruto relayed to the person on the other end. "Alright, Kurama enter phase two." the voice said on the other side. "Alright, Disc. Entering phase two." he said. "Be careful Kurama." Disc said on the other side. Naruto smiled. "Always." he told her, as he broke the connection.  
><strong><br>[Konohagakure no Sato]  
>[Market District]<br>[Play Ghostbusters theme]**

In Konohagakures market district strange things have been happening. A fruitstand full of fruit flew around on its own scaring some of the customers away. A cart full of cabbages also flew around, the cabbage guy was more shocked and yelled, "My Cabbages!"

Also, people were experiencing stong burst of wind and thing were either being stolen from them, or things got destroyed. Everyone was panicing, even the ninja guards.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto had just got through the guards which was pretty easy, as they were both asleep. Hearing the terrified screams of the victims of the 'haunting' as a civilian called it. Naruto smiled 'Showtime' he thought.

Calmly walkng through the market district, Naruto was ignoring the chaos around him, reading his preachers bible. An apple flies around him to get his attention, but is ignored. It knocks his bible to the ground. He looked up for the culprit but found no one.

Naruto focused on one of his many powers and activated the choosen fragment. 'Psychokinesis!'He mentally shouted as he activated the fragment. Everything froze in place. Then everything fell.  
><strong><br>[End Song]**

Kurama smiled. "Ok, everyone, it is safe to come out." he said in a calm voice, as everyone was coming out from their hiding places. One of the shop merchants looked in awe of the silver haired mans power. "Amazing! Is that some kind of Bloodline you have?" the merchant asked. Naruto smirked, "Why, yes it is my bloodline, I have other talents as well." he said as now everyone in the district gathered around him. "Like what?" a random guy in the crowd yelled to get Narutos attention. "Im the Preacher that your Yondiame hired for his sons service." he said with a smile as he fixed his sunglasses.  
><strong><br>**"Ah Kurama-san you have arrived!" everyone turned around to see the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, with his advisors, and his Anbu guards. "Ah Hokage-sama, surely you didnt come here to greet little old me, did you?" Kurama said with a playful smile. "No, actually, it was to solve the problem you fixed for us." Minato said and he scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. Kurama just rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama." Naruto said as he pressed a button on his ear piece. "Riru, Eve, Setsuna. You may come out now." He said. Riru and Eve dropped down from the rooftops, as Setsuna appeared from behind a building. "Hai, Kurama-sama." they replied in unison. "Hokage-sama I would like to introduce Riru, Eve, and Setsuna." he said. "Ah hello girls." the Yondaime said with a smile. "Nice to meet you hokage-sama." they spoke in unison again.

"We are only a small part of Zenchō no Tsuki but, we have the others holding down our base." Kurama said in a serious tone." The Yondaime got serious as well. "So, are the rumors true? Zenchō no Tsuki are part of Akatsuki?" He stared at Naruto until he smiled. "Of course not. Otherwise we'd have red clouds on our cloacks and not a Preachers cross." Naruto put his sunglasses back on. "Let us go to my office, we can continue our talks there." the blonde hokage said as the group shushined to his office.  
><strong><br>[Hokage office]**

The group reappeared in his office and the Yondaime sat in his chair. " We have you arangements ready Kurama-san." He said as he pulled out a list. "I hope the old stone church will serve as a suitable base for your group, Kurama-san" He said. Naruto smirked, and Eve smiled. "Its perfect thank you." he said. As the advisors walked they heard something. "Hokage-sama, we have another request of you." What is it Kurama san?" the Yondaime asked in a suprised tone.

Naruto, and the girls smiled. "We wish to join Konohas ranks."

**[Cliffhanger!]**  
><strong>[End]<strong>

**IM done chapter 4! I wanted to continue on this chapter but this cliffy left me with a chance to work on my bleach story so hope you enjoyed this chaper.**

**Love it? Review!**

**Enjoyed it? Review!**

**Undecided?**

**Hate it? Fuck you!**

**Going to flame? Fuck you!**

**The Next Kitsune**


	5. Finally Im Back!

**Whats up, readers! If I have any left, that is. TNK here with a few things.**

**1. Before you guys start asking where I have been? Well that question is pretty simple I've been quite lazy for this long. By typing this Im trying break that habit.**

**2. I've had time to get used to this new computer I have. So now Im also ready to continue writing these stories, and entertain your minds with amazing content and, hopefully less writing mistakes.**

**3. I am dicontinueing one or two fics and One of them is Naruto Of The Dead. I have some personal reasons for doing this, and rather not get into those reasons.**

**4. Kurosaki Jins swords, in Kurosaki Bros Strike are swords I created with the help of some friends. So if you decide to use them ask my permission.**

**5. I have a poll up for the next Anime my OC ,Jin, to takeover, and by that I mean be part of the storyline or be the main character in some. The Top Ten choices will be used, and you may vote for 4 different ones.**

**6. New chapters are coming I promise you guys. Im not going back to being lazy this time. I love my fans you guys deserve great stories, sexy lemons, and more for being such awesome fans!**

**Thats the end for this note. I hope you guys did'nt suffer too much without me.**

**The Next Kitsune**


End file.
